1. Field
The following description relates to broadcast communication technology, and particularly, to a technology for identifying an object in broadcast content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, technologies used to object identification for broadcast content relate to image processing, whereby features are extracted from a specific scene (frame) of the broadcast content and an object with the features is selected from a group of candidate objects for identification.
However, the current image processing technology only shows an average precision (AP) of 0.45, which is even decreased geometrically when the size of the group of objects to be identified increases. Hence, in a circumstance where the broadcast content contains various types of objects, such as characters, vehicles, locations, and articles and goods, an application of the image processing technology alone may not suffice when considering the commercialization of the object identification.